


Pancakes

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Hat Films, M/M, Pancakes, pancake day, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is trying to make breakfast, but Smith has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smushfaace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushfaace/gifts).



> Hey everyone!   
> I wrote this little thing for the infamous HatFilms pancake day! I hope you enjoy it!  
> Meg xx
> 
> (Gifted to Smushfaace because they're awesome and I love their stuff)

Ross woke earliest, as usual. For a while he was content to just lie in bed, his head pillowed on Smith’s chest. He could just see the top of Trott’s bedhead poking up over the ginger’s shoulder. Trott’d been out partying late last night, and probably wouldn’t wake until mid-afternoon. Ross let his mind wander, letting his gaze trail over his two best friends and the tangle of limbs they’d formed overnight. 

His legs were entwined with Smith’s under the covers with Trott’s piled on top, and his hand was resting lightly on the shoulder of the smallest of the hat trio. Absently, Ross drew patterns in the omnipresent stubble of the ginger man, smirking when a sigh bubbled over Smith’s lips. He dragged his eyes up Smith’s face, meeting his cerulean eyes and pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Morning.”

“Mornin’ ” Smith’s voice was husky with sleep, a deep rumble Ross could feel reverberating through his chest. He stretched lazily as Ross carefully extricated himself from Trott’s gangly embrace.

“I might go and make breakfast.” His stomach was rumbling ferociously.

“Yeah? You go do that mate. I'm gonna stay here and snuggle Trott for a bit longer.”

Ross snorted. “Snuggle Trott?” He couldn’t keep the grin back, letting it match the one spreading across Smith’s face. “God, you've gotten soppy in your old age.”

He just snorted good-naturedly. “Fine, I'm gonna... hardcore cuddle him. Now fuck off and make us some food!”

Ross grinned at him, sliding out of bed and shivering a little at the cool air. He stole the blanket from the end of the bed - ignoring Smith’s protest that his feet’d get cold - and wrapped himself up protectively from the cold of the house.

He shuffled out of the door, making sure to prop it open. The smell of food cooking would tempt Smith down eventually. He laid a few rashers of bacon on a tray and popped them into the oven. Then, pulling a recipe up on his phone, Ross navigated the kitchen with ease. He grabbed milk, eggs, flour and everything else Delia told him to use. 

Ross filled up the kettle and clicked it on, beating his ingredients together as the water boiled up in a comforting background bubble. Upstairs he could hear Smith moving around, no doubt lured down by the mouthwatering smell of bacon cooking. Smiling to himself, he dropped teabags into two cups and filled them up with the boiling water. He was fishing the teabags out when Smith finally made an appearance downstairs.

Ross heated up the griddle pan, oiling it lightly and spooning some batter pools onto it. He spread the pancakes out slightly, flipping them the second bubbles started rising and popping, getting four perfect pancakes first time. Needless to say, he was surprised at how well they were going. Usually the first few pancakes were infamously bad, burnt and misshapen, more like something you’d see in a skip than something to feed your boyfriends.

He began on his second round, letting them settle and cook a little as he accepted a cup from Alex. Ross took a tentative sip as he held the hot mug. Smith’d done himself proud. The tea was pretty much perfect, with just enough milk to cool it down while keeping it warm. However, it wasn’t impressive enough to let Smith get away with stealing a pancake from the stack without a tap on the wrist.

His attention turned back onto the pancakes. Ross prodded at the edge of one, deciding it was ready to flip. Steadying the pan with one hand he loosened the bottom with the spatula, sliding it under tentatively. He was just flipping the implement over when Smith’s arms wrapped themselves around his waist. The taller man planted a firm kiss on the base of his neck, humming as he did so. “Smith! I’m trying to cook!”

Smith just buried his head into the dint in Ross’ neck, rubbing his forehead into him. Ross squirmed a little, and successfully flipped the pancake. He moved onto the next one, once again loosening the edges, trying to ignore the second and third kisses Smith administered. He tried comforting himself with the thought that there was just one more pancake to flip and then he could give Smith a piece of his mind. 

He slid his spatula under and - of course the damned thing wasn’t ready yet! Smith began to pepper his neck and jaw with kisses pressing himself closer to him, and Ross really couldn’t ignore him anymore. Sighing to himself, he flicked the gas off and turned on the spot. Smith smirked at him as he slid his arms around him, pulling him closer and pecking him lightly on the lips.

“Is that it?” The taller man whined. “After all that?”

Ross grinned up at him “Shut up you. You know it isn’t!” His hands loosely tangled up in that auburn mane as he tugged his head down a little and kissed him properly, in a quiet smooch that tasted of sweet tea and pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts?
> 
> Tumblr: everytimeidosomethingstupid.tumblr.com
> 
> Come say hi! We have cookies!!


End file.
